Submachine guns on 24
This is a list of submachine guns that appear on 24. Click on the numbered links in each section to see a detailed breakdown of the weapon's use in a particular season. Beretta M12 The Beretta M12 is a 9mm Italian submachine manufactured by Beretta. It was first produced in 1962, and was widely issued in 1978 to replace the Beretta MAB. It is used by the armed and police forces of Italy as well as in several other countries. It takes 9x19mm parabellum rounds, and uses a telescoping bolt to reduce the length of the weapon. The barrel is chromium-plated. It fires at a rate of 550 rounds per minute, and has a range of 100-200m. * Brügger & Thomet APC9 The Brügger & Thomet Advanced Police Carbine 9mm is a Swiss made submachine gun introduced in 2011. It is an original design by the company and is a lightweight ambidextrous weapon that uses 9x19mm or .45 ACP ammunition. It uses a straight blowback function, firing from the closed bolt, and has a trigger mechanism adapted from the M16. It comes with an Aimpoint TL1 Optic, single point sling and a Quick Detachable vertical handgrip. It fires 1080 rounds per minute at a range of 100m. * Brügger & Thomet MP9 The Brügger & Thomet MP9 is a 9mm machine pistol manufactured in Switzerland by Brügger & Thomet. The design was based on the Steyr TMP which was purchased by B&T and developed into the MP9. It has a folding stock and integrated Picatinny rail for attaching accessories. It uses 9x19mm parabellum rounds, and variants include the TP9 (semi-automatic civilian variant), TP9SF (selective fire version of the TP9) and the MP45 (taking .45 ACP rounds). The MP9 fires 900 rounds per minute with a range of 100m. * Cobray M-11 The Cobray M-11 is the Cobray Company's version of Gordon Ingram's MAC-11, the sub-compact variant of the MAC-10. They were first produced in the mid 1980s by SWD, Inc. The standard M-11 takes .380 ACP ammunition, although the M-11/9 variant takes 9mm parabellum in a 32-round magazine. The rate of fire is 1200 rounds per minute, emptying the magazine in a couple of seconds, and the effective range is 50m. * FBP submachine gun The FBP submachine gun is a 9mm SMG manufactured by the Portuguese arms company Fábrica de Braço de Prata. It was first produced in 1948, using the large bolt and telescoping operating spring of the German MP40 and the collapsible wire stock of the American M3. It was used by officers in the Portuguese armed forces and security forces, before being replaced by the 9mm Israeli Uzi. The original m/948 only fires fully automatic, although an upgraded version (m/963) introduced in 1961 also allows semi-automatic use. It features iron sights and a 32-round box magazine feeding 9x19mm parabellum rounds. It fires 500 rounds per minute and has a muzzle velocity of 390m/s. * FN P90 The FN P90 is a Belgian made selective-fire personal defense weapon manufactured by the FN Herstal arms company. It began production in 1990 in response to a NATO request for a replacement for weapons using the 9x19 parabellum ammunition. The P90 uses 5.7×28mm ammunition from a top-mounted magazine, and has a bullpup design with an integrated reflex sight and ambidextrous controls. It fires 900 rounds per minute with an effective range of 200m, and is used by police and military in over 40 nations worldwide. The PS90 variant is a semi-automatic version for civilian use. * Heckler & Koch MP5 :In-universe article: Heckler & Koch MP5 The Heckler & Koch MP5 is a 9mm German-made submachine gun produced by Heckler & Koch. It was developed in the 1960s and is one of the most widely used SMGs in the world. Many military, intelligence and law enforcement agencies in over 40 countries use the weapon. The basic MP5 is an air-cooled, selective fire delayed blowback gun using 9x19 parabellum ammunition in 15 or 30 round magazines, fitted with iron sights. It fires at a rate of 700-900 rounds per minute, with a range of around 200m. There are over 100 variants of the MP5; versions seen on 24 include the standard MP5A2 and 3-round trigger burst MP5A4, the MP5A3 with retractable buttstock, the MP5K compact version, the MP5K-PDW compact personal defense weapon with side-folding stock, and the MP5SD with integrated suppressor. A weapon based on the MP5, the M5K Deutsche, was featured in 24: The Game. * Heckler & Koch MP7 The Heckler & Koch MP7 is a personal defense weapon manufactured by the German Heckler & Koch company. It was first produced in 2001 in response to NATO requirements of an alternative to 9mm ammunition weapons - the MP7 uses HK 4.6×30mm cartridges that are better designed for penetrating body armor. The pistol grip takes 20, 30 or 40 round magazines and the firing mechanism uses a short stroke piston gas system rather than a blowback system. It fires 950 rounds per minute and has a range of 200m, and is used by military and law enforcement in many different countries. * Heckler & Koch UMP :In-universe article: Heckler & Koch UMP The Heckler & Koch UMP (Universale Maschinenpistole) is a German-made submachine gun designed in the 1990s. It was made as a lighter and cheaper successor to the MP5, although both are still produced today. It is a blowback operated magazine fed weapon that takes .45 ACP (UMP45), .40 S&W (UMP40) or 9x19mm parabellum (UMP9) ammunition. It fires at a rate of 600-650 rounds per minute and has a range of 70-100m. It is used by military and law enforcement organisations in 15 different countries. * IMI Uzi :In-universe article: Uzi The IMI Uzi is an Israeli made submachine that comes in various sizes, manufactured by Israeli Military Industries. It was designed in 1948 and is currently in use in over 90 countries worldwide: sales since its introduction have topped $2 billion. It has an open-bolt, blowback-operated design with a 32 round magazine of 9mm, .22, .45 or .41 calibre ammunition. It fires 600 rounds per minute with a range of 200m. Variants on the standard full-size Uzi include the Mini Uzi or the smaller Micro Uzi. In 24: The Game, the RF Micro weapon is based on the Micro Uzi. * M1A1 Thompson The M1A1 Thompson is a service variant of the standard Thompson submachine gun (or "Tommy gun"). It was standardized in 1942 for use with the US army during WWII. Its firing pin is machined to the face of the bolt to eliminate unnecessary parts, and it has a 30 round magazine, reinforced stock and protective sight wings. It takes .45 ACP ammunition and fires 700 rounds per minute at a range of 50m. By the end of the war, the gun had been replaced by the M3 "Grease gun". * MAC-10 The MAC-10 (Military Armament Corporation model 10) is an American made machine pistol designed by Gordon Ingram in 1964. It is used by police and armed forces in many countries worldwide. It is a blowback operated weapon chambered in either .45 ACP or 9mm ammunition, and fires over 1000 rounds per minute with an effective range of 50-70m. It can be fitted with a two-stage suppressor, designed by Sionics, which reduces noise and increases control of firing. A weapon based on the MAC-10, the Hauser Model 10, is featured in 24: The Game. * Milkor BXP The Milkor BXP is a South African 9mm submachine gun produced by Milkor Ltd. and marketed by Armscor. It was developed in the mid 1980s and based on the Ingram MAC-10. It is a blowback operated selective fire weapon with an ambidextrous safety and variety of muzzle devices including silencers, heat shields and grenade launchers. It fires at a rate of 1,000 rounds per minute and has a range of 50-100m. * Škorpion vz. 61 The Škorpion vz. 61 is a Czechoslovakian weapon first manufactured by Česká zbrojovka in 1961. It is a select-fire, straight blowback-operated weapon that fires from the closed bolt position. It uses .32 ACP ammunition (although other variants use 9mm or .380 ACP rounds) and has a 10 or 20 round curved magazine. It has open-type iron sights and folding stock. It fires at a rate of 850-900 rounds per minute and has a range of 50-150m. It is used by special and armed forces in a number of countries. * Steyr SPP The Steyr SPP is a machine pistol manufactured by Steyr Mannlicher the Austrian arms company. SPP stands for "Special Purpose Pistol", and is a variant of the Steyr TMP without a foregrip and capable of semi-automatic fire only. It uses 9x19mm parabellum rounds in 15, 20 or 30 round detachable box magazines. It has a small Picatinny rail on the forward handguard for attaching accessories. It fires 850-900 rounds per minute and has a range of 100m. * Category:Weapons on 24 Category:Lists